


werepolice

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Absurd, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Mystical Creatures, Slice of Life, Small Towns, Swearing, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, WTF Kombat 2021, Werewolves, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	werepolice

У нее было много имен. Одни звали ее Хэкли, от Хэклер энд Кох, другие — Рейной, дикой тварью с других берегов Рейна, третьи — Агни, за взрывной характер и внутренний огонь.

— Эй, эй, госпожа оборотень в погонах! — раздался веселый голос у нее над ухом.

Ну, или так. Она вздохнула, не отрывая взгляда от документов перед собой.

— Ваших рук дело, Н.?

Н. бросила быстрый взгляд на бумаги, подшитые в тонкую папку. «Потерпевший был найден лежащим без сознания в туалете собственного дома, следов физического насилия не обнаружено. Однако, он продолжал настаивать, что видел демонов, которые причинили ему тяжкие телесные повреждения путем отсечения верхних конечностей, при этом «злобно хохоча» и приговаривая, что «это ему за особняк». Повторная медицинская экспертиза подтвердила, что конечности потерпевшего, в действительности, находились в полном порядке, однако потерпевший находился в состоянии крайнего шока и требовал «вернуть все как было». Ниже карандашом было приписано: «Нихуя, его нормальное состояние это руки из жопы, с ним явно что-то не так».

— Что такое тяжкие физические повреждения? — спросила Н., болтая ногами в воздухе. «Госпожа оборотень в погонах» дернула ее за прядь волос, заставив поменять положение на «вверх головой».

— Во-первых, не летай над моим столом. Во-вторых, это значит, что вы с Э. отхуярили этому бедняге руки, — ответила она. — А потом утопили в собственном сортире.

— Но Х., мы этого не делали! — возмутилась Н. — А даже если делали, то ему только на пользу пошло!

Х. прищурилась. В действительности, она прекрасно знала, что они это делали, и еще как: до вчерашней ночи у потерпевшего действительно росли руки из жопы. В смысле, верхние конечности из заднего ректального прохода. Впрочем, потерпевший обладал незаурядной регенерацией, и его руки должны были вернуться в родное положение в ближайшие сутки.

Осталось только объяснить это всем остальным — в смысле, всем-всем остальным. Нормальным людям, работавшим в полиции и прокуратуре.

— Н. хочет сказать, что мы не топили его в сортире, — раздался голос Э. Х. тоскливо посмотрела в свою кружку с кофе. Э. подмигнула с кофейной поверхности. Кофе было уже не спасти — после того, как в нем отражалась Э., он приобретал мерзкий привкус нитроглицерина. — Он сам там почти утонул, пока пытался сбежать. Хочешь, вызови меня в зал суда? Я дам показания, и Н. даст показания, ты только позови!

— Свали из моей кружки.

— Ну что ты рычишь, честное слово? Мы эти руки на место вернули — вернули, — отражение Э. пожало плечами.

Х. взвыла.

— Но нахуя? Нахуя, Карл? Нахуя вы отхуячили от рукожопа руки и поставили ему в плечи?

— Глупый вопрос, — пропела Н. — С тобой увидеться, оборотень в погонах! А ты не можешь, там, завернуть дело, сказать, что он под наркотой был или еще чего? Подкинуть ему там?

— Эй, Н., ты что, не знаешь, у Х. проблемы с наркотиками!

— Да брось, Э.! Оборотни, даже легавые, должны быть за здоровый образ жизни!

Это была одна из тех городских легенд, что рождаются сами по себе, и никто не знает, откуда они появились. Про С., загадочную хранительницу библиотеки, говорили, что когда-то убила целую национальную команду по волейболу. Про Э., успешную предпринимательницу — что она пытает своих подчиненных, а потом стирает им память.

А про Х. — то, что у нее, блядь, проблемы с наркотиками. Х. почувствовала, как начинает вскипать: сейчас бы кровопийца и ведьма-отравительница что-то говорили ей про запрещенные вещества.

— Вон из моего кабинета, — потребовала она, чувствуя, как волосы на голове начали трансформироваться в уши — в волчьи уши.

— О нет, — хихикнула Н, уходя в тень. — Мы разбудили зверя!

— Хуже, — поддержала ее Э. — Мы разбудили мента!

— Идите нахуй, — прорычал волк, что мгновение назад был Х.

— Мы просто хотели повидаться! — хором возразили те. Волк прорычал снова. — Ладно, ладно, мы уходим! Не злись только. И позвони нам вечерком, возместим тебе кофе!

Когда они испарились, волк — Х. — посмотрел на документы дела еще раз немигающими желтыми глазами, и тут у него появилась идея.

В конце концов, вместо того, чтобы фабриковать невменяемость потерпевшего, можно было избавиться от самого потерпевшего? Никто никогда не найдет его, а значит, не придется подтасовывать материалы слушания, за неимением слушания. 

Волк — Х. — улыбнулся во всю свою клыкастую пасть.

***

— Да, я его съела! — рявкнула Х., грохнув рукой по столу. Кофейные чашечки жалобно зазвенели.

Э. и Н. переглянулись.

— Фу. Он же был только из сортира!

Х., в отличие от всех уважающих себя оборотней, не выла на Луну. Луна портила ей жизнь всего десять часов в сутки, а эти двое — все двадцать четыре.


End file.
